


"nice face you have there"

by thisislegendofwhorra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, i want it all by arctic monkeys, oh my god the were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegendofwhorra/pseuds/thisislegendofwhorra
Summary: the gaang all live together and every one of them gets to watch Sokka and Zuko slowly fall in love with each other
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. why do they live together thats a horrible idea

**Author's Note:**

> hey sexy whats up im writing a fanfic  
> disappointing the parents since 2004  
> also this is an aang stan account because he's the fucking BEST  
> also with the song/s mention in the fic, please listen to them! not only will it make a little more sense with the 'vibe' I'm going with, they're really good!  
> <3  
> major tw for homophobia, mentions of child abuse and neglect.

8 months ago Aang found his dream apartment, the only problem was, it was crazy expensive, so what else to do except invite 5 of your friends to move in with you! (great idea, ikr) 5 months ago, they officially moved in. Aang got the biggest bedroom, he shared it with katara; Suki got the second biggest because everyone liked her; Zuko and toph got roughly same-sized rooms, and Sokka got the smallest. It wasn't even that big of a deal, he could still fit his desk, bed, mini-fridge and drum set all in perfectly, he was just fucking salty. (loser)

* * *

 _"Sokka what did you do with my coconut milk?"_.

Sokka jolted awake from his peaceful slumber and shot straight up so he was sitting in his bed.

"what-"

_"what the fuck did you do with my coconut milk!"_

"Woah calm down tara..." Sokka said with a yawn. "I didn't do anything, why are you blaming me? it could fo been Zuko for god's sake!"

 _"hey, I heard that!!!"_ an angry-ish voice yelled from across the apartment

"Zuko would never do that to me Sokka!!! _he actually shows decency when it comes to stuff like_ this!!!!"Katara yelled. She was even angrier now that Sokka had tried to blame sweet innocent Zuko. 

"katara I didn't touch your coconut milk" 

".... _you swear_?.." she said hesitantly, eyes scanning Sokka for any sign of unease to prove he was lying.

"pinky promise," the older sibling said, holding one hand to his heart, and the other one too his side, holding up his pinky finger. 

"...fine, I believe you" she admitted 

a slight smirk crept up Sokka's face

"..... you _dipshit!_ "

* * *

Sokka liked to dance, well not exactly dance, not the traditional way anyways. 

He liked to 'feel the music' which usually resulted in someone hitting him and telling him to turn down the music as the entire apartment block could hear it. 

Well, today was no different. After the 'coconut milk incident' Sokka felt he needed a way to relieve his stress (or distract himself from the big bruise on his upper arm after katara punched him) and instantly turned up _I want it all_ by arctic monkeys. The only other person in the house at this stage was Aang, and he never seemed to mind. Toph was at soccer practise with Suki, Katara went back to the grocery store to get more coconut milk, and Zuko should have been heading home from his uncle's. 

_And then suddenly it hit me it's a year ago. Since I drank miniature whiskey and we shared your coke._

Sokka felt the best part of the song runt through his veins, he doesn't know what happened exactly, but his arms and legs started moving in some form of 'dance'.

_Ain't it just like you to kiss me and then hit the road. Leave me listening to the stones._

Right as the beat drops the door unlocks and in walks Zuko.

_2000 light-years from home_

With Iroh's famous jasmine tea in one hand, his car keys in the other, Zuko stops. 

_holy fuck_

Sokka was _hot_ , the way he just let go while dancing left Zuko in awe. He left a blush craw up his cheeks but wasn't really paying attention to that at this point. Even while messing around Sokka was fucking perfect. His perfectly shaped jawline, the way his body bounced slightly up and down to the beat of the song, and the way his short 'wolf tail' bounces with him. He couldn't move, Zuko couldn't move his feet, he was fixed on the taller male a couple of meters in front of him. 

"Hey Zuko, you right there buddy?" 

_shit_

"oh what- uh yeah, haha sorry just a little tired" 

"m'kay well ill be here getting my groove on if you need anything" Sokka replied

"uh, yeah, right okay I'm gonna put on some tea, do you want any?" Zuko asked, walking over to the kitchen. 

"Actually, yes, only if it's from your uncle though! you know I can only drink his." The taller male answered, still slightly moving to the song as it finished.

 _holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck_ just ran through Zuko's head, he had stopped dead in his tracks because he thought his best friend was _hot_. _that wasn't very heterosexual of you Zuko_ he thought. 

When he was thirteen Zuko had been kicked out of his household because his father caught him in his room with a boy, but before he left his father had pushed him face-first into the fireplace. All Zuko remembers of that day was heading straight for his uncles. He thought Iroh would turn him down, blame him for what had happened, but when he got through the doors of the jasmine dragon, all he got was love. His uncle was the one to rush him to the hospital, his uncle was the first person he properly came out to at 15, his uncle was the one sitting in the stands at his high school graduation. Zuko owed everything to his uncle, but most importantly, his uncle taught him how to accept himself. Without Iroh, Zuko would have completely beat himself up for looking at Sokka in that way, but luckily Zuko knew how to accept it, he looked at boys the way he was meant to look at girls, there was no denying it. Anyways, it wasn't like Zuko actually _liked_ Sokka, he could just admit that he was attractive..

After the water had heated up Zuko poured 3 cups, for him, Sokka and Aang (he didn't even have to ask Aang, he knew hr loved the different teas Zuko would come home with) and proceeded to bring the tea to aangs room. After Aang yelled a big "thank you!" as he couldn't hear himself over Sokka's music, Zuko went to sit down on the couch. 

"Zuko where is my tea?" Sokka yelled over the music as he had turned it up

"...on the bench Sokka" 

"you couldn't grab it for me??!!"

"I'm sure you can grab it yourself," Zuko replied rolling his eyes slightly as he sipped his tea

The rest of that day went pretty normal for Sokka and Zuko, eventually, everyone came back home. Later Katara and Aang went on a date, leaving Suki, Toph Sokka and Zuko to watch a movie (or listen to one if you're toph), eventually, they decided on tangled (well, suki threatened to karate chop them if they didn't) and everything was fine. 

* * *

Friday night rolled around, the Gaang treated Friday night as some form of holiday, making sure they celebrate or throw a party, but this time, they went out for dinner. 

Now Katara was very picky when it came to where they ate, she wanted the meals to be healthy, taste good, be animal cruelty-free as possible, nice tables/seating, making sure there are vegan options for aang, and also within a price range. 

Tonight Sokka and toph felt like pizza that night, they found a good place downtown that basically fit all of Kataras criteria, now pizza wasn't the healthiest option, but she decided its perfectly normal to not eat healthy 24/7. 

The best thing about Pizza places were the booths, they always had one, sure, sometimes they were a little greasy but it's so much comfier than normal chairs! As soon as they walked through the door Sokka ran to the corner booth and yelled at everyone to sit in there, eventually they were all piled in, and Sokka was in the middle, sitting next to Zuko. 

Toph was very impatient when it came to her food being served so they ordered right away, Sokka and toph decided to shared meat lovers, suki and aang shared vegan spinach and artichoke pizza and finally, Zuko and Katara got a caramelized zucchini flat-bread. After a little while of toph complaining "I'm _blind and I could probably cook the pizzas faster than them"_ their food arrived. 

After everyone was done they decided to order some more drinks and stay for a little while longer. 

Sokka felt kinda dizzy, it wasn't like he had _that much_ to drink, he was just stressed out about gran gran and his dad right? maybe he wasn't drinking enough water, whatever it is he felt dizzy. He ended up placing his head on Zuko's shoulder.

"uh, Sokka, you right down there?" he asked while looking down

"mmm, jus' tired, don't move please.." Sokka replied slowly opening his eyes to look at the other male

"uh, sure, I guess" Zuko murmured, a red blush slightly tinting his face.

Zuko was internally panicking. 

_Why is this different to anyone else leaning on me? Sokka and I had to share a bed when we first moved in so why does this feel different? maybe it's really warm in here, yeah, that's probably just it._

While thoughts similar to that ran through Zuko's head, Sokka was just there, appreciating his warmth. He knew that Zuko was just a _warm person_ in general, but he doesn't remember him being this comfy? 

* * *

After they left the restaurant and got back to the apartment, the gang decided to watch some movies as apparently, they didn't enjoy their Friday night enough. Long story short, toph wanted to watch the latest mission impossible movie because she liked listening to the explosions, suki and Zuko wanted to watch the princess and the frog, Katara wanted to watch sound of music, Aang wanted to watch bohemian rhapsody and Sokka wanted to watch the ring like the horror movie geek he was. 

The only way to decide which movie was through a rock paper scissors tournament. Sokka versed toph first, ya know _for obvious reasons_ but somehow ended up losing to her. toph lost to aang, aang lost to katara, and finally, katara lost to suki so princess and the frog it was. 

They all sat down around the tv and started watching the movie, of course, Sokka ran straight for the main couch and saved a spot for his _best bud_ Zuko. 

Around 40 mins into the movie, it was Zuko's turn to use Sokka as a pillow. 

"zuko-"

"sokka don't, I'm comfy and so are you"

He wasnt wrong there.

Sokka couldn't take his eyes off the way Zuko's head was rested in his lap, his lower half under a thick blanket, he looked so so peaceful. _huh_ Sokka thought _I never really paid attention to how cute-, no, hot zuko is, like bruh he's just lying there casually and boom! I'm hit dead centre in the face with his golden eyes, god that was so cheesy._

When sokka was 5 he kissed a boy, sure it was only a peck on the cheeks, but his mother and father instantly knew where this was going. After years passed and he eventually found the courage to come out to his dad, as kya passed before then, he was sure he was the 'family disappointment'. Soon enough he learned that his dad actually accepted and loved him no matter what. Sokka cried when he was told that. 

Ever since then, Sokka has been surprisingly comfortable with his own sexuality, its just sometimes, he doesn't know how to act whens there's a certain pretty boy sitting in his lap. 


	2. LOL SOrRY ITS BEEN 4 MONTHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk just some gay shit man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOS ORRY SCHOL IS VERY DISTRSCTINF I SHOULDNVE REASLED THIS SOONERE

after those, ahem, _encounters_ , both the boys couldn't help when notice when one of them laid an innocent hand on the other, or when one requested to hang out. Sure it was stuff they'd done before, they were bestfriends, but something had shifted in the atmosphere.

-

Summer break had reached its halfway point, all of the gaang had hung out a few times, but there was still much more time left to spend. Sokka sat in his room, as cramped as it was, and was focused on making some bracelet of some sort.

A friendship bracelet to be exact.

At first he thought he would just make one for him and zuko, but considering the current feelings that he noticed had started to come up, he couldnt bring himself to just make two. So he decide on making some for the whole gaang, and iroh of course.

An orange and blue one for aang, dark blue + soft purple for katara, for suki a green and purple one (he didnt know why he chose the purple, it was just a nice colour), a lighter green and yellow one for toph, but she wouldn't have noticed anyways, a red and black one for his dear zuko, and finally a yellow + red for uncle iroh, oh and a light blue + white one for himself. It was only around 1 am by the time he finished. The first thing he did was run into zukos room to shake him awake and show him his creations.

Zuko liked his a lot.

After being forced by a certain black haired boy to get back into bed sokka had a hard time getting back to sleep as he was just so excited to show his friends what he had created. 

-

Soon enough it was 9 am the next morning and sokka was up bright and early, well atleast early for him. He succesfully delivered his little gifts to all of his friends, excluding iroh, as he wanted to go to the jasmine dragon later that day. Sokka loved visiting irohs shop, not just because of the teas, but the pastries, god they had good pastries.

he also might have liked going with zuko, maybe just a little bit.

Aang was very passionately grateful for his bracelet, he had made sokka a similar one a few years back, but unfortunately that one had been long gone, so he was happy aboout the upgrade. Katara liked hers, but was more concerned on how late her brother stayed up to finish them. Toph's reaction was his favourite so far _"i made you a green and yellow one toph" "sokka you absolute bone head i have no idea what the fuck a yellow is" "oh" "thank you though, by everyone elses reactions im guessing it looks alright."_

Sokka suggested at breakfast that zuko should join him on his visit to iroh, you know, considering its his uncle and all. Zuko happily agreed

-

They drove over around 11 am to irohs shop, it was still a completely normal time to enjoy a breakfast tart, which was sokkas main concern, next to the bracelet.

Zuko was sitting in the drivers seat, turning them around the corners and waiting at the lights, it was only a 15 minute drive but it always seemed to go so quickly with sokka in the passengers seat next to him, chatting away about some random guy he had met a couple days ago who had offered him $12 weed. Zuko liked hearing about sokkas weird ass stories, he liked hearing sokkas voice, he liked sokka. _zuko no save the gay for literally anytime other than driving, you know that wont end well._ He honestly couldn't help it though, pretty much everything about sokka was likable, he had a good personality, got along well with literally everyone, was nice to look at and just an honourable person in general.

The only problem was that zuko had no idea what sokkas type was, he was curious if he could ever fall for a toned black haired boy with a crazy sister, abusive father and large scar across his face. Not that he knew anyone like that though.

god sometimes have a crush, well atleast he thinks its just a small innocent type crush, it so frustrating

_zuko?_

you can never tell what they want. 

_zuko??_

everythings so confusin-

zuKO????

"hM wha"

"were here you know"

oh

"im sorry, i guess i just got lost in a train of though, haha..." he brushed it off quickly

"while driving? now i don't know if that's ensuring the safety of the passenger, can i even trust you to be my chauffeur anymore?" sokka said, sarcasticaly.

"oh my god shut up" Zuko replied as they both entered the familiar building.

-

"zuko my favourite nephew!" Iroh shouted as he walked out of the kitchen in his apron

"i'm your only nephew uncle" zuko deadpanned

"oh and sokka! what brings you two here on this fine day" Iroh asked, ignoring his only nephews comment.

"well i actually made you something" sokka revealed, digging into the pocket of his baggy jeans.

He pulled out the bracelet and presented it to the older man.

"for me? how kind of you!" iroh exclaimed, grateful that zukos friends where so sweet.

"i made a few of our friends some actually," sokka spoke, revealing the bracelet wrapped around his wrist, signalling for zuko to show his aswell "i wanted to make you one as a sign of grattitude, for being so welcoming to me and my sister, we love coming to your shop"

"oh do not worry! i enjoy having you here and i'm glad you like it aswell!" iroh beamed

"before we leave uncle" zuko spoke up, "do you mind if we could have 2 breakfast tarts? the strawberry ones?"

"of course! i'm always happy to serve you two"

As zuko reached into his bag pocket to grab his wallet sokka grabbed his arm "no zuko, you always pay, pleaseee let me this time"

It was safe to say that zuko felt his face go just a bit red.

"no no its literally fine, uncle gives me a discount anyways" Zuko rushed out

"but-"

before sokka could finish his sentence iroh butted in, handing them their tarts in small paper bags. "before you boys start arguing about whos paying like you alwasy do, i wanted to let you know that its on the house"

"aw thanks iroh" sokka said

"yes, thank you uncle, but were going to head off now" zuko thanked

"alright, well you boys have fun and stay safe!" iroh partly yelled as they started to exit the shop.

"you too iroh, thank you again!" sokka said, turning around to walk bakwards.

"yes thank you! see you soon uncle, love you, bye" zuko exclaimed.

-

Zuko and Sokka both decided they couldn't wait until they got home to eat their tarts, toph would of demanded a bite from both of theirs anyways, so they sat in the front of zukos car and began eating.

"man," sokka started, mouth full of food "i love your uncle, he always puts extra whipped cream on top"

"mm i know right" zuko replied, also with his face stuffed.

They sat there in silence until they were just about finished when sokka reached towards zukos face and brushed his finger against zukos nose.

And then proceeded to lick it (his finger, not zukos nose)

Zuko looked up, staring at sokka.

"..what? you had strawberry jam on your nose"

This began feeling more than an innocent crush, zuko was in deep.


End file.
